A pale broken heart
by jessemonster
Summary: a pale broken heart in the middle of everything you could hear a pin drop, and echo through the silence in the hallway. A tear rolled down his pale cheek as a warm soft hand brushed his cheek, and swept away all the pain as he wispered into his ear, "i love you". In the beginning everything was easy, sasuke said to himself as he stared out the window. "i was the good guy." it had b


**a pale broken heart**

**in the middle of everything you could hear a pin drop, and echo through the silence in the hallway. A tear rolled down his pale cheek as a warm soft hand brushed his cheek, and swept away all the pain as he whispered into his ear, "i love you".**

In the beginning everything was easy, sasuke said to himself as he stared out the window. "i was the good guy." it had been a long time since he returned to the village and he began to alienate himself from everybody he hadn't even tried to talk to his old team naruto and sakura but an emergency summon from lady tsunade had him worried. especially after what had happened earlier that night.

as naruto woke up that morning, slightly disappointed to be alone and cold, he thought about the events preceeding, to this cold gloomy mourning. it was about 11 30 when he heard a knock on his door, to no surprise it was sasuke, looking cold and sickly naruto got a dead rush inside him "i figured you would come out of your shell one of these days" he stated blatantly. in a weak almost tired voice sasuke replied "i needed someone to talk to" narutos eyes suddenly met sasukes and to a point of realization, he saw that this wasnt the same person anymore, this was a scared repressed person who stood before him. "well, come in then i guess" naruto said, scratching the back of his head confused about what would happen next. "iv been lost in my head, everything just seems wrong im not living for anything anymore, i feel like i have no purpose anymore and im basicly just going through the motions." naruto looked shocked "why do you feel like that?" sasuke stared at his feet "i dont know, really i just feel numb" naruto's smug attitude twords sasuke quickly dissolved into a cloud of concern this was all new to him. he never expected this kind of behavior twords him from his one time rival. "hey, are you thirsty or something? like i have tea, or coffee or would you rather have something cold?" naruto asked "tea is fine i guess what kind do you have?" sasuke replied "oh well i dont know, i suppose im not verry hospitable" he looked nervously twords sasuke who got the most subtle of grins across his face naruto thought to himself, damn theres that fucking smirk again, that use to drive me up a goddamn wall back when we were students "look im tired i should probably go home" sasuke said, clearly hiding his faint amusement "what? what the hell is that you come hear pour out your emotions and just leave? irritated naruto motioned at the door "well have a nice night then" sasuke laughed "well naruto is it too late to take you up on that tea?" naruto sighed "you really confuse me" as he made his way to the kitchen to put the kettle on. "look sasuke, im sorry you feel that way, but you need to get active go out and do something, i cant imagine what anybody would feel cooped up in there apaurtment all day" sasukes smirk slowly faded "well thats why im here naruto" as he felt all the blood rush to his head naruto blushed slightly "what do you mean?" nervously twirling his hair with his finger "i just.." just what? "i just want to feel close to someone again, you were my closest friend." naruto felt his heart racing "sasuke.." i should really go he said rushing twords the door "wait!" he grabbed sasuke by the hand, kindof suprised of how cold it felt to the touch "why dont you stay? its a long walk back and its late and we really need to catch up" sasuke laughed "well, i am really tired, honestly" dissapointed naruto looked over at the clock "well why dont we just.." interrupted by the whistle of the kettle naruto jumped a little "looks like the water is ready, why dont you just stay for some tea atleast" sasuke stared at naruto with a dead look in his eyes, "sure why not" as he smirked again. naruto headed twords the kettle as he thought to himself, goddamnit sasuke.. what is this love hate feeling i have with you.. "so" as he came back and sat next to sasuke on the couch serving the tea out on the table "i hope you like chai" sasuke looked down into the cup as he moved it to his lips, naruto couldnt help but notice the contrast between his cold pale skin and dark pink lips, "you didnt really keep me here to have a conversation about tea did you?" smiling playfully at naruto "no, i dont rly know why i kept you here to be honest, i dont really know what to say to you anymore, you left us you broke.. you hurt me, and sakura we thought we had lost you and all of a sudden you come back and lock yourself away and now your sitting on my couch sipping on tea?" more defensivly now sasuke took his eyes off naruto's and crawled back into himself "i really did miss you" blushing again naruto replied "well you can crash here if you want i mean my couch isint all that to look at but its comfortable i swear" sasuke laughed "ok.." with his cold dark eyes and misleading smile "we should get some rest then, im meating with tsunade in the morning" "fine" naruto said in a cold tone as the both settled down, naruto headed for bed as sasuke got himself comfortable on the couch. as he buried himself into his pillow he felt his heart rush again, as he was about to drift of to sleep he could smell sasuke's distinctive sent, it was warm and smooth, it was verry much a masculine sent almost unapproachable and intimidating. clutching onto his pillow tightly he could feel something approaching him as he turned over he saw a pale skinny figure kneeling over his bed and he looked up into those dark empty eyes "sasuke?" he was leaning right over naruto and he could feel his dark hair falling onto his face. in a deep tired tone he said "its cold out there" naruto could feel his blood racing and his heart beating so fast he could barley speak, with a studder he replied "what the hell sasuke your such a creep! get out of here!" blatantly ignoring narutos demand sasuke climbed over him onto the other side of the bed, as he laid his head down next to narutos he said, almost whispering "just let me sleep here next to you, ill be gone before you wake up, its warm in here next to you" naruto angrily replied "no!" sasukes face changed, looking as if he were about to cry he looked into narutos expressive blue eyes "please?" naruto thinking to himself, goddamnit how does he do this to me.. "fine" he replied coldly as he rolled to his other side, he could still smell sasuke, and feel his presence next to him and he hated to admit to himself, that he liked it. closing his eyes as he began to drift back to sleep what felt like hours later he felt something cold across him, it was sasukes arm and almost as soon as he felt that he felt sasukes toned stomach pressing against his back and his leg curl across narutos, sasukes body was freezing underneath the warm blanket against narutos warm skin, he didnt say anything he wanted to scream but he didnt, he closed his eyes and acted as if he didnt notice anything at all, as sasukes hand brushed up narutos chest he felt all his blood rush into that spot, as he laid there tryng to understand what was happening he could feel sasukes cold skin getting warmer against his own and he thought to himself "he really was cold" with concerning feelings twords sasuke and how cold he was, he pulled sasukes arm closer to him and took sasukes hand in his. as he laced fingers he could feel his hand warming up, naruto closed his eyes and finally drifted away...

**so this is my first shot at writing, i suppose i should say my disclamer, i do not own naruto bla bla and i realize my fiction goes against the story line.. alott, but just bear with me, and tell me what you think :) ill be uploading a new chapter soon so please give me your honest, but respectfull oppinion pleease XD.**


End file.
